


黄色废料

by lidaliu6



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidaliu6/pseuds/lidaliu6
Summary: 本质小妈梗，无道德无文笔无逻辑，快逃。
Relationships: Bronny James/Dwyane Wade, LeBron James/Dwyane Wade
Kudos: 6





	黄色废料

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自布朗尼抽烟视频  
> 年下，布朗尼坏孩子设定  
> 少量迷奸描写  
> 自嗨产物切勿认真  
> 千万别认真  
> 快逃

空荡荡的客厅中间横着一张沙发和一套设备 ，房间里没有开灯，巨大的屏幕闪烁着红蓝交接的荧光，照亮了Bronny略显青涩的脸。他眼皮耷拉着，机械地点着按键，显然已经对面前的游戏失去了兴趣。  
胜利画面打出来后，Bronny厌烦地把手柄扔到一旁，穿过门廊走到室外。庭院里他的父亲正和几个密友聚会，那个男人也在，他们的座位紧挨着，闹起来的时候几乎要贴在对方的身上。他的父亲心情很好地叼着一根雪茄，冲着男人的脸吐出一片片烟雾，他却只是笑着把它挥散。  
那个男人察觉到打量他的目光，转过来冲着男孩招手 ，笑得眼睛弯起来——男人刚刚从迈阿密搬来洛杉矶，他们有接近一年没见了。  
Bronny扯了下嘴角，走到餐桌前和父亲的朋友们打招呼，他看着男人用手肘戳了戳他父亲的腰，乐呵呵地感慨:“他长得可真快啊，和你年轻时真像。”  
他父亲挑挑眉，咬着雪茄含糊不清地念叨:“我现在依然年轻。”

“来试试这个。”他的朋友们普遍比他大一些，有的已经到了可以购买酒精的年龄。他们簇拥着Bronny，争先恐后地把一些能带来兴奋感的东西堆到他眼前。  
“我在你这个年纪已经学会了自我约束。”他的父亲曾经隐晦地警告过他，但是大多数时间还是选择保留了那道自由的界限。  
Bronny娴熟地点燃一支卷烟，深深地吸了一口，世界开始在他眼前飘忽起来。他学着他父亲的样子眯着眼呼出一口烟雾，看着烟雾在空中悬了一会儿，然后渐渐地飘散，在那朦朦胧胧的白烟里，他似乎看到了那个男人的侧影。他后来才知道那支烟里加了料。  
恍然间，他隐约听见有快门的声音，估计又是哪个没有底线的狗仔盯了他一路，时刻准备让他父亲难堪。  
不过没什么，他想，他父亲还困在迪士尼打季后赛呢，他还有很多时间赚一点别的乐趣。

-我想学背身脚步。  
那个男人如今是个相当成功的商人，Bronny不能确定他是否会像四年前一样，就算推掉广告拍摄也要从迈阿密跑到华盛顿，代替他在总决赛征战的父亲看他的全美少年比赛。  
“我相信你能赢，就像你父亲一样。”和现在不同，四年前的Bronny还会为与父亲的比较而振奋，尤其从男人的口中说出来，好像就有什么魔法似的，激励他打出了最好的表现。那是他的第一个冠军。当他捧起那个廉价的奖杯时，男人从观众席上激动地跳起来冲上球场，紧紧地把他搂在怀里。他把头靠在男人的胸口，抑制不住心中的冲动，学着他父亲的样子对男人许诺：“我会进NBA的，我会拿更多冠军。”  
他的脑袋被用力揉了一把，男人笑着弯下腰和他的额头相碰，眼睛里的赞赏几乎要溢出来：“当然，你可是LeBron的儿子。”  
他的手机铃声让他从记忆中回过神来，是一条短信。  
-你问对人了，明天下午去教你。  
那座少年赛奖杯现在依然和他父亲的众多奖杯摆在一起，四年后它仍是Bronny唯一的冠军。

男人在联盟征战的时光几乎比Bronny的年龄都要大，即使男人退役后已经很少打球，但打半场应对一个高中生还是显得游刃有余。  
他们刚刚打了几个来回，Bronny一点也没从他最占优势的速度上占到便宜，每次想要突破的时候都被男人断了个干净，他打丢了几个球后有点头脑发热，背对着男人尝试运球往篮筐下挤，但几乎完全顶不动他。Bronny被那只抵在他腰上的手惹得有点心烦意乱，向左转身想要过掉他的防守，赌气似地随手一甩，连篮网都没有沾到。  
“你可以晃我一下再投。”男人对着他比划，看到Bronny一脸郁闷的样子有点意外：“嘿，不会吧？你还是喝牛奶的年龄呢，输给我没什么丢人的。”  
“你的身高快超过我了。”男人凑近Bronny，亲昵地抚摸他的后颈。他手心的温度透过相贴的皮肤传过来，让Bronny有种被烫到的幻觉。“我会长到六尺九。”Bronny盯着他的眼睛笃定地说。男人笑了笑:“比你父亲还高?那我可防不住你了，你会和他一样强的。”  
别拿我和他比。他还没来得及把这句话说出口，男人主动拉开了他们之间的距离:“去喝点水休息一下，我打个电话。”  
他点点头，为自己没说错话感到庆幸。

那些经常像鬣狗一样围在他身边的“朋友”教会了他很多不痛不痒的小乐趣，比如藏在抽屉夹层里的卷烟，车库里的蓝色玻璃瓶，还有他现在捏在手里的药片。他的拇指和食指匆匆地一捻，一小撮白色的粉末落进杯子，被勺子搅了搅，很快消失在奶昔里。和他父亲相反，这个男人总是无法抗拒这种甜腻又缺乏营养的饮料。他略微思考了一会儿，在托盘上多摆了一杯苏打水。  
“我还有点事……等我处理完，很快。”电话对面似乎是个棘手的工作。他等得厌倦了，把托盘放到餐桌上，决定先去冲个凉。  
等到他冲掉了身上的汗水，用浴巾擦着头发回到客厅时，男人已经处理完了工作，正闭着眼靠在沙发里休息。他似乎陷入了梦魇，紧紧抓着自己的衣领急促地换气，喘息还带上了可疑的尾音。  
是你自己选的。Bronny瞥了眼餐桌上那个空掉的奶昔杯，平淡地想。

是谁的声音?高而肆无忌惮的叫声，似乎在乞求又像是在哭泣。  
好热，好像有无数蚂蚁的在啃咬他，整个身体都又痛又麻，他的眼前像是有烟花在不断炸开，他只能透过眼前的亮斑模模糊糊地看到一个在他身上起伏的人影。  
“嗯……Bron?”他一开口才察觉到喉咙过度使用的刺痛感。其实那瘦削的身形实在不像他，但不知怎么，他从那亮得惊人的眼珠里看到了他的影子。  
他听见有个年轻的声音惊慌地骂了一句，然后自己的嘴被掰开，有什么压上他的舌头，一股冰冷辛辣的液体被灌进他的喉咙里，他呛了一下，头脑变得更加昏沉，刚刚回笼的意识又开始飘远。他身上的人伸出手拍了拍他的脸，看着他失神的样子放下心来。  
“是Bronny。”  
“……什么?”  
闪光灯和快门声响了几下，他下意识想抬手去遮，却发现怎么也动弹不了。这一定是个荒唐至极的噩梦，他彻底失去意识前在内心祈祷。

不是梦。对方甚至丝毫没想过掩饰，他赤裸着在房间里醒来，身上干涸的白痕和大腿根部难以忽视的疼痛感提醒着他遭受过什么。  
他摇了摇头，感受到天旋地转的晕，好像还能更糟似的，他呆愣愣地环顾了一圈，终于意识到这是在LeBron的房子里。他浑身的血液瞬间变得冰冷，他抖了一下，猛地趔趄着要站起来，发软的双腿不受控制地让他绊倒在地板上。他渐渐回想起来了昨晚的“梦”:自己主动求欢的样子，自己因为兴奋哭泣的样子，自己做到最后呼喊LeBron的样子，那个年轻的声音又钻回到他的脑海里:“是Bronny。”他捂住嘴剧烈地咳嗽，到最后终于跪伏在地板上，止不住地干呕起来。

他的衣领被提起来。面前强壮的男人眼睛里燃着火，死死地咬着牙不肯说话，拽着他领子的手臂带着细微的颤抖。Bronny确信，只要再提供一点火星，这个男人的愤怒就会像火山爆发一样喷涌而出。  
但他恰好知道熄灭这座火山最简单的方法。  
“你能告诉谁？我父亲?没人会相信你的。”他没错过那个男人在听到父亲两个字时眼睛里一闪而过的绝望。  
Bronny反握住男人颤抖的手，看着他把自己的嘴唇咬得发白，却没有一丝心软:“你知道你一直在叫他的名字吗？”  
“Bronny……”他脸上的表情逐渐从愤怒变得脆弱，他松开男孩的衣领，低下头不敢再和他对视，“你想要什么?”  
“多陪陪我吧，”Bronny想了想还是补上一句，“像是对我父亲那样。”


End file.
